Her Diamonds
The twenty-third episode of Season 4. Summary Jamie realizes her living situation isn't going to work for much longer and being too disgusted with her sister to want to move back home, she sets out to find the only thing that might help her figure out who she really is before graduating: her real parents. Meanwhile, Eliza is disappointed to figure out that depsite her helping take down Clearwater Secrets, none of her old friends forgive all her mistakes and she is still a social pariah. She starts to wonder if maybe she should start over at a new school, but could she really leave? And Moon has hit rock bottom after being revealed as the founder of Clearwater Secrets and her sickness getting worse. But as more of the story unfolds, is she really the true culprit? Main Plot Jamie feels like she has no idea who she is anymore now that her life has completely taken a 180 and wants to try and find herself again. The only way she can think of is to go back to her roots and takes her friends on a road trip back to her real parents. But will they reject her yet again? Sub Plot Eliza is still hated by everyone despite her efforts to change and starts to feel hopeless. Wanting to switch schools, will she really give up or will she do something that will get everyone back on her side for good? Third Plot Moon is now the most hated person in school and her friends all wonder if they can ever trust her again or if they ever want to trust her. As her friendships crumble along with her health, will she reach her breaking point? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas. *Eliza is dropping out of Clearwater to be homeschooled as of this episode. *It is revealed in this episode that Moon is not actually behind Clearwater Secrets. *Jamie is accepted into Clearwater Community College in this episode. *Tamara Johnson makes a cameo appearance in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Cameron Diaz' as Stephanie Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Jacqueline MacInnes Wood' as Tamara Johnson *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Jamie: Road trip, anyone? ADVENTURES Jamie: I want to know where I came from. Maybe then I’ll understand who I truly am. Julia: Then let’s go to the source. (Julia, Jamie, Caylee, and Liam are seen on a road trip) REGRET Eliza: I helped take down the Clearwater Secrets troll! Olivia: It doesn’t change who you are, and who you are is a bitch. Eliza: I don’t want to be here anymore, I can’t. I’ve ruined everything. (Eliza is seen tearing her photo out of the yearbook) REDEMPTION Moon: I have nowhere else to go. I’m at rock bottom. Keith: There’s not anything you could do fix this. Moon: I guess I have to leave. (Moon is seen with a bottle of pills) 4 EPISODES LEFT (Jamie is seen ringing a doorbell) Jamie: Mom? NEW EPISODE “HER DIAMONDS” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 423a.jpg 423b.jpg 423c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Jamie: “Cay, I don’t even know who I am anymore. First I was Jeremy’s girlfriend, then I was the alcoholic girl, now…I don’t know.” *Adrianna: “Sorry Moon, but we don’t really want to be seen with the girl who ruined the lives of so many people here.” *Moon: “You’re sitting with Candace.” *Alicia: “I never would have thought that the person who revealed my rape to everyone was someone I trusted. Someone I cared about. How could you do this to me?!” *Caylee: “Are your real parents Amish?” *Jamie: “It’s been hard to accept and I don’t think I fully have yet. It took a while to stop being angry. Angry that I was rejected and lied to and left in the dark. But now I’m okay with it, I guess, because I have to be. What other option do I have?” *Danielle: “Even if I do think it was disgusting what you did with Clearwater Secrets, I know you’re not a bad person. I’ve known you for too long to believe that you could be.” *Moon: “Life isn’t fair, Danielle. The sooner you figure that out, the better off you are.” *Tamara: “Ew, are you one of those creepy online trolls who call everyone mommy?” *Jamie: “I have 9 days of high school left. I want to remember them as being chill, happy, and fun. I don’t want to be scheming like some freshman anymore.” *Eliza: “I don’t have any fight left. I’m emotionally drained. I’ve done a lot of stupid shit this year, Keith. Stuff I’m not proud of. I don’t like the person high school has made me become.” *Keith: “People forgive you eventually. Or at least they forget. ” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_423:_Her_Diamonds Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Jamie Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Moon Plots